


A little self care

by Pidgefics



Series: The end of Voltron [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Hair care, this is gonna be the only time I’m writing fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 04:47:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13803717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pidgefics/pseuds/Pidgefics
Summary: It’s been a year and everyone’s hair has grown to be a issue. Luckily one of them happens to be good at cutting hair.





	A little self care

**Author's Note:**

> I put like 0 effort. As of now it’s mostly just a place I put ideas I’ll add onto it when I get more time.

Holding the knife carefully Shiro raised it to the side of his head. He willed his hand not to shake in case he cut to much off of one side. 

His undercut and forelock had grown too long in the past year of being in space. So it was time for both to go.

The forelock itself was trimmed so it barley reached the front of his face, he had let the rest of his hair grown out just a bit so it didn’t look out of place. 

Back on earth he had cut hair all the time and , not to brag, he prided himself in actually being pretty good at doing so. His mother had always said he could ditch space for a hair salon. Some days Shiro wished he had taken her advice.

The sides of his hair were left just above his neck and if he were to brush the forelock back it would blend it fairly well, not accounting for the stress induced whiteness that had over taken his hair. His forelock was resting on his forehead just above his eyebrows creating a sort of messy bowl cut.

Shiro leaned back from the mirror with a small look of pride on his face, his hair didn’t look half bad. He rather liked this new look.

It took him a second to notice the large figure of the yellow Paladin was standing in the doorway of the bathroom. He felt a small bit of embarrassment hit him at being caught in the menial act of giving himself a trim.  
Shiro turned to say something but Hunk interrupted him.

“S-sorry I didn’t mean to intrude or anything. It’s just your hair looks nice, and actually I was wondering if, well if it wouldn’t be to hard if you gave me a hair cut?” Hunk rambled while fiddling with his fingers. 

It was true most of Voltron had managed to grow out some rather unruly hair in the past year. But Hunks had started as one of the longest and it only grew from there. The only way to keep his shoulder length hair out of his face was by keeping it up all the time. 

Shiro chuckled and replied, “Sure Hunk, I’ll give you a hair cut.”

It took a few minutes to grab a chair and find some Altean scissors (they looked like earth scissors but were really sharp on both sides and had very large handles) in that time Corran had stumbled upon the pair and was delighted at seeing how earthlings cut hair.

“So I was thinking short would be best. Seeing as when I’m in my armor it gets hot pretty quickly and it would be easier to maintain.” Hunk said after they had settled. He kept fidgeting with the blanket Corran had draped around him to help keep the hair off. 

Shiro nodded and got to work. His first step was to cut all the excess hair off. He was going for a short and choppy look for Hunk. 

After Shiro finished Corran asked, “Perhaps we should get the other paladins and the princess in here some much needed hair management. Everyone’s got such unruly locks now.”

At Shiros consent Corran went off to find the others. Pidge was easiest due to her always being in her lions hanger. Corran found Allura and Keith in the control room, but Lance took a bit of searching before he was found in the training room. 

The others seemed interested to see what Shiro could do and were reasonably impressed when they saw both Shiro and Hunks new styles.

Lance was jumping to be next.  
“I’m thinking a buzz, or maybe a Mohawk. Wait no I think something a bit long on the top would work. Oh oh or maybe-“ 

“Lance calm down, I think I have an idea.” Shiro placated.  
It took a good ten minutes until Lance was running his hands through a semi short pompadour. 

When asked what he wanted Keith merely shrugged, so Shiro used his creativity to his advantage. He pretended not to notice the slight cringe Keith made when Lance announced he was no long “a mullet head”.

Shiro opted for a style Keith could easily skip brushing. It was long on the top and back but shorter on the sides.  
When his style was revealed Lance very abruptly stopped his heckling. 

Allura got a pixie cut. Shiro even went a extra step and added some designs that curved around the sides of her head. When she looked in the mirror her eyes widened in surprise, she has clearly never had her hair that short before. Before sitting down she had requested something easily manageable. 

After seeing the designs Hunk requested a cool design in his hair too, Shiro gave him some wave like patterns that also wrapped around his head.

Corran went next and got a simple trim stating that “you kids don’t understand real style”.

Pidge was last, and much like Keith merely shrugged at Shiros question of what she wanted. 

Her hair ended up straight cut at her jaw and on the left side shaved off with a small amount of hair left over for a star design near the back of her shave. 

While cutting hair didn’t take longer than a couple hours Shiro still sat down and watched everyone admire their new hair.  
His sense of pride in his hair cutting skills reminded him of his family.  
This was probably the clearest he had remembered them since being sucked into space.


End file.
